in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fairy27/Sneak Peek of my Season 3 Plot
This blog may update over time, but will transfer to a sub page soon. Technically this is not copying the plots...really. here and I've already planned tons of stuff to my Season 3 plot! Episodes Ones I Made *'Ice Climbing Time' - The gang ends up in a room having an intense blizzard! They have to climb up an icy mountain, as they hear that the top of it has the door and the key to the next room. Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers are also climbing but did not want the gang to climb first. Who will reach the top first? **This focuses on the debut of the Ice Climbers, and of course, their time to shine! They almost got defeated by the robot attack, but they managed to get through. They're aiming to climb one ice mountain first than anyone. Will they succeed? Find out. Oh, and this may also mark Susie's debut. **'Extra:' I later changed my mind about making this the episode 2. Why? It's too early for Voltaire to find her second (and technically third) close companion(s). The gang learns about a thing that makes any victim be turned into their robotic selves and betray their friends. This makes Voltaire think they were the ones that made her other friends disappear. This is where the "fun" begins. *maniacal laughter* *'The Night is Still Young' - The sky's all bright and young, and what about the moon? That's a mystery, as the gang tries to figure out how to solve this room's puzzle to enter the next room. How much time will that take to do so? **Everything about this episode...complete spoilers, with the exception of a guranteed Yarrow revival! All I can say besides that, it focuses on Rosalina. **'Extra:' The title of this episode is stolen from an existing song, The Night is Still Young by Nicki Manaj. It, however, makes sense once this episode airs. You'll see. Potentially Scrapped *'Mind in the Program' -'' It's the end of the road. There's no other than to battle President Haltmann himself, as he unleashes a barrage of bosses and the Star Dream itself! That is, only few of the gang will challenge him as the rest will battle previous bosses in arena style. They must prevent his wish to eliminate every organic form and make it his own with the robot age. Will the gang defeat those bosses, especially Star Dream, to finish the third batch of the rooms?'' **The epsiode to conclude it all. Enough said. You notice that the sypnosis got changed? "Arena style", equal to The True Arena and such. **'Why this is likely to be scrapped?' I saw this blog. You can't hide that from me. The final episode is very likely form that blog you see. This episode cannot work in any other places. **'However!' The plot of this episode will likely be carried to that final episode. I always use the final episode to conclude my season plots. Doesn't seem to fit that way, when looking at it again. Season 1? Nah, never had one. *'The Fate of Yoshi's Island' - The gang never thought they would enter Yoshi's Island together. Here comes the Yoshi Clan... now as robots! Wait, everything on the island is getting attacked! The help of Susie's Robobot Armor and how it upgraded helped her do such for her president to be pleased, and claimed the island as their own. There are few Yoshis remaining. Can the gang and those Yoshis save Yoshi's Island? **This was actually a pretty long episode. The adventure was a long stretch, plus the gang has a lot to revert! It takes that effort to save the island and defeat Susie's upgraded Robobot Armor. **'Why this is likely to be scrapped?' Extremely similar to 's Yoshi's Island Crisis. I don't want to waste my episode slot for that! Details If you've noticed my (somehow) hidden subpage, you can notice it not finished but it has a title. I'm gonna do the same for Season 3, and the current title is "The Age of Robots". Yay, a certain villain is going to enjoy this. Looking at the episodes, it's very, very clear the plot is based on Kirby: Planet Robobot but! There are, of course, differences! My characters will disappear at the start of Season 3 (well, maybe not immediately, looking at the first episode). Voltaire is the only one who did not disappear, and willl undergo to a fresh start. I cannot spoil what will happen in Season 2 so I won't go further on that part. President Haltmann is quite different from his game counterpart. He is more frightening to anyone this time around. He now has an invention that turns anyone and anything into robots! ...Which I later realized this is similar to Necrola and the Killer Robots somehow. There is more than just that. There is also a basically mini-version of Star Dream, but usually gets delayed in its little wishes. It also upgrades the robots drastically but it may malfunction. More of this will be revealed soon. Others that are already robots? Just because it's that case doesn't mean the company will do nothing. They will try to convince that robot to their side until the wish has been finally fulfilled and making them free in exchange forever. Also, the Ice Climbers might be the secondary main focus on this, just because they seriously need more to their lore, canonically, but in my headcanon version. About that sub story in Season 2, where Night Cap continues the Unspoken Quest? It'll conclude in this season. The Electro Crystals are connected for Voltaire! She is the only one who can truly complete it. Oh, and Yarrow will degrade to a minor character upon revival. Reasons. Unrelated News I'm concerned. One of the IaLR roleplayers is considering about leaving. ---- Anyways, I can't reveal much else until time passes by. That's all, and have a fairy and berry nice day~. Category:Blog posts